dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
City Watch Guards
City Watch Guards are soldiers of the City Watch who patrol the city of Dunwall. They are all drawn from common citizens, though, unlike the Lower Guard, it is unlikely they are recruited from prisons. Some of them share similar sadistic viewpoints on the afflicted citizens as the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, and are eager to "cleanse" Dunwall of them. The Heart says that the only thing separating them from common criminals are their uniforms and that they also have some skill with their swords. Guardsmen can be overheard attempting to barter for one another's elixir rations, and have been known to purchase the bootleg elixir from Slackjaw and his Bottle Street Gang for fear of contracting the plague.Lieutenant Niles' Report Watchmen react to alerts broadcast over loudspeakers or the sound of alarms if they are close enough to hear them, and are able to pass through walls of light unharmed, though their understanding of this technology appears to be limited. When whale oil tanks are removed from arc pylons or other devices, they will not replace them. Being the most common enemies in the early events of Dishonored, they are somewhat lacking in technique while in combat, being neither as agile and tactical as Officers, nor utilizing special abilities as do the Bottle Street Gang and weepers. They can still perform crouching attacks, sometimes bypassing Corvo's block, and are able to throw objects when they cannot reach Corvo. However, they have the tendency to hit each other when they are in their fellow guards' line of fire. Quotes Idle Chat *''"Any chance you'll share your food with me tonight?"'' *''"Better make a pass over here." (no answer) *"How old did you say your sister was?"'' *''"You should bathe. I can smell you from here."'' *''"Tired yet?"'' *''"Let me know if you want to gamble on the hounds again."'' *''"Did you hear Maurus was dragged off by the Overseers? Some kind of black magic nonsense?"'' Idle Answers *''"Blow off."'' *''"I don't need shit from you."'' *''"You're such a choffer.'"'' *''"Another night, another patrol with you."'' *''"You always amuse me."'' Searching Alone *''"I'll find ya, you hagfish."'' *''"I'll flush you out."'' *''"I'll find you."'' *''"Oh, I'll find you."'' *''"You'll keep runnin' if you know what's good for you."'' Searching in Group *''"Check under everything."'' *''"Keep skulkin around."'' *''"We got a prowler on the loose."'' *''"Call out if you see him."'' *''"We know you're here."'' Return to Idle *''"Maybe wind or something."'' *''"Must've been nothing."'' *''"Must've been rats."'' *''"Keep your eyes open. He could be back."'' *''"Run, little rat."'' *''"Coward got away."'' *''"Outsider's eyes I'm getting spooked."'' *''"Gotta stop chewing habber weed. Nothing here."'' Attacking *''"Come on, let's get this guy!"'' *''"Dump you in the river!"'' *''"For the Watch!"'' *''"Get around him!"'' *''"Just! Die!"'' *''"YEEEAAAAHAHH!!" (when swinging sword) *"I'll dump you in the river."'' *''"Eat metal!"'' *''"You're going down!" (when enemy is out of reach) *"Go down already!" (when enemy is out of reach) *"Fall down already!" (when enemy is out of reach) Shouting for Help *"Assassin! Help!"'' *''"Need some help over here!"' *"Someone help me out!"'' *''"Help!"'' *''"He's here!"'' *''"To arms!"'' Alerted * "What the-!" * "Huh?" * "What is it?" ''(when companion gets alerted) * ''"I heard you there!" ''(when hearing suspicious noise) * ''"Think you're being quiet?" ''(when hearing suspicious noise) * ''"See something?" ''(when companion gets alerted) Notes *Guards will occasionally use streets as latrines, and will often head to a slightly secluded place to relieve themselves. Knocking them out or killing them here is a good plan if trying to avoid detection. *Guards often accompany a single Officer in small patrols. Up to four can be seen following an Officer at a time. *They are also seen making arrests in many key points of the game and cutscenes, while Officers merely oversee the affair. *Guards who patrol on intersecting paths may notice if their fellow officer is missing, and investigate the disappearance. It does not raise their alert status. Trivia *There are no normal Guards in the Boyle Mansion or around it, only Officers. *There are no normal Guards in either ''The Knife of Dunwall or The Brigmore Witches DLCs. *The Guard includes the ranks of Corporal and Sergeant, after which begin the Officer ranks. Gallery 2 concept art city watch people.png|City Watch concept art. guard face concept.jpg|Concept art. Guard model.jpg|City Watch Guard Render. guard concept.jpg|City Watch Guard renders. render watch guard head.jpg|City Watch Guard head model. Heyburn8.png|A City Watch Guard has a look at a fuse box. Guard Rat1.png|A City Watch Guard tossing a rat into a wall of light in a game of "Rat Burning". Heyburn3.png|A City Watch Guard wielding his sword. Heyburn6.png|Sergeant Heyburn, a City Watch Guard. city watch guard05.png|A City Watch Guard surrounded by thugs. Guards on clavering.jpeg|Two Watch patrols, each headed by an Officer. city watch guard03.png|A City Watch Guard runs from an explosion. Guard on clavering solo.jpeg|A City Watch Guard gesturing angrily at Corvo. Key woman1.png|A woman is threatened by two City Watch Guards. City watch officer1.png|Corvo decapitates a City Watch Guard. gc watch guard 01.png|A City Watch Guard. city watch guard01.png|Corvo fights a City Watch Guard at the Golden Cat. Ratswarm2.jpg|A pair of City Watch Guards being attacked by a swarm of rats. city watch guard02.png|A hostile City Watch Guard. 08 guard.png|Corvo kills a City Watch Guard on Kaldwin's Bridge. 07 city watch guard.png|Corvo fights a City Watch Guard at Dunwall Tower. guard with whale oil tank.png|A City Watch Guard carries a whale oil tank. Guard.png|A unique model of a guard from Dunwall City Trials, appearing to have a coat similar to that of a bodyguard Watch Officer. Red soldier.png| A unique model of a guard from Dunwall City Trials, appearing to have a soldier's red coat. Blue guard.png| A unique model of a guard from Dunwall City Trials, appearing to have a navy member's blue coat. Dunwall tower guard red watchtower.jpg|A City Watch Guard and a watchtower in front of Dunwall Tower. City Watch Dead Counters.jpg|Two City Watch Guards chase Corvo. Citywatchguardwrenhaven.jpg|A City Watch Guard near Kaldwin's Bridge. Guards Distillery District.jpg|A City Watch Guard and a City Watch Lower Guard. City Watch fighting.jpg|Corvo holding his own against the City Watch. CityWatchguard.jpg|A City Watch Guard searches for Corvo in an early screenshot. References de:Offizier der Stadtwache Category:City Watch